A Heart Made of Full Automail
by LadyP101
Summary: What if Ed went to the village of Neckar before the start of the series of Brotherhood? What if he met a female water alchemist with a dark past that followed him to Central? And when she sticks around, is it because she's running from her past or wants to be close to Ed? This is an Ed x OC pairing series. *Disclaimer I do not own FMA*
1. 1: The First Battle

I woke up with the sun shining way too brightly on my eyes. It's like the sun decided to sneak between the smallest crack between my curtains and aim right for my eyes. I moaned slightly as I moved to get out of bed. Mornings were never my thing. My brother, Johann wasn't a fan either. I remember he slept through five alarm clocks he set and was late for alchemy training one day. Dr. Scott was about ready to kill him.

"Come on, Lilac. Time to go set up." I yawned loudly at my cat.

She spat her tongue out at me and didn't budge. Damn cat.

Slowly I trudged out of my warm cozy bed and got changed and ready. As soon as I put my blonde hair in a messy ponytail, I clapped my hands together and zapped my automail heart to charge it for the month. That was always a bother. But according to the Law of Equivalent Exchange, it was only fair.

Lilac gave me a sad look. Ever since my sin, this was her least favorite part of the month.

"I'm sorry Johann…." I whispered as I clenched my fists walking to the front door.

I opened the door set up my table. I just needed Toshi to come over soon with the potatoes so I could make the soup for those who desperately need it. I patiently waited for over a minute. Yes, that's patient for me since I have none. I then saw the people who depended on me giving me the most painful look. They get their only source of food from me and I am letting them down. Neckar was too poor of a town for everyone to be fed. But Toshi and I promised we would keep the people fed; that's why she was never a second late. Usually, she was here an hour early setting up…. this isn't like her to be late at all. This is bad.

"I'm sorry everyone but Toshi is sick today and I can't run this place by myself. I'm gonna have to close shop today, I'm really sorry!" I said painfully as I darted through the streets of Neckar to Toshi's house.

Lilac followed me through the streets. I passed the bakery, the butcher and almost ran into a fruit stand going up to her house. I was worried sick about Toshi. She was never late.

I finally got her house and was horrified… her white door was busted open and painted with the color of blood. I carefully entered the doorway..

Her living room was destroyed and in ruins. Her lights were flickering on and off. Chills were sent up my spine… I could hear Lilac crying. I turned around to see Lilac at the feet of Toshi. Blood. Blood and tons of blood… Her jugular was cut open and she bled out with dried tears still on her face.

"Well, well, looks like I have guest." A man with a deep maniacal laugh spoke coming from the corner of the room.

"What do you want, bastard? And why did you do this?!" I screamed about ready to use alchemy at any second to avenge Toshi's killer.

"I want blood and lots of it. You see, I'm a doctor. Dr. Willow to be exact. I use to be a doctor here at Neckar but I was dismissed…" He moaned out.

What the hell is going on….

"You may ask why but it's easy. Blood is a very powerful thing and I want to examine all of it. So I used to sneak in patient's rooms and cut their jugulars open to see how they react without the most powerful thing in their body.. However I was caught by Central's soldiers and was sent to Central Prison. However, I'm too smart for that so I got out to my finish my unfinished project…" He gravely smiled…

Hmm.. This isn't good. He wouldn't tell me his life story if he wasn't going to kill me.

I clapped my hands together and all the blood that belonged to Toshi circled around the evil doctor and once I made a dome, I froze the blood. Perks to being a water alchemist. Too bad that the only water I could use was Toshi's blood...

"I don't believe in killing but I do believe in revenge." I scoffed as I tried to clap my hands to send the dome caving in on him but he performed alchemy and blew up the dome. Shards made from the dome flew.

It knocked to me the ground pretty hard and made Lilac pass out. Before I could even scream her name, Dr. Willow used the transmutation circle on his labcoat and made the blood go around me like a cocoon, leaving only my head and neck visible.

"Ah, I see. You're a water alchemist. That's a very good feat. However, I spent years with my project and am the world's only blood alchemist…" He hissed as he was eyeing my neck desirably.

I didn't even want to waste my breath. I can't move my hands to make a transmutation. But I then saw Dr. Willow get kicked in the head by a random person with blonde hair. Talk about good luck, eh?

"Dr. Willow, you're on Central's most wanted. It's our mission to bring you back to Central, you bastard!" He yelled at him.

Dr. Willow looked down at me and then at him and then at the big guy in the armor who accompanied the guy. He let out a chuckle.

"You state alchemists are a bunch of dogs. King Bradley only wants me down because I may become more powerful than him by examining all this blood and having founded blood alchemy. You just are helping the oaf become a coward of knowledge!" He screamed.

"NO! Even if we weren't sent here, we'd still hunt you down. You killed dozens of people. Innocent people who did nothing to deserve being killed for your experiments!" The armor guy yelled with a surprisingly little kid like voice.

The blonde boy charged at the guy with full speed and transmutated a spark in his hands only by clapping! Impossible, only I can do that. I went through hell to get that knowledge. I didn't go after the knowledge but I went through hell to stumble upon it.

"Alchemy with no circles! Impossible! Only I know that!" I screamed in my bloody cocoon.

The armor boy came over and cut me out of the cocoon.

"Are you alright Ms?" He asked ever so politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The name isn't Ms. though. It's Ellie, Ellie Dean. And again I'm fine. I'm an alchemist." I said pissed off.

I clapped my hands and transmutated a tidal wave of Toshi's blood around Dr. Willow.

"Didn't he say he was a blood alchemist?! He can throw that back at us!" Blondie yelled at me.

"I know that! Just watch!" I screamed.

I clapped again but I made the blood rip off his labcoat which held his transmutation circle, making him powerless. I made the blood go away from and revealed a scared Dr. Willow without his precious circle.

"Give me that back!" He screamed at blondie since the labcoat landed at his feet.

Blondie smirked and picked up the coat and tore it apart.

"NO!" He screamed.

The armor boy then clapped his hands and made a sphere like prison out soil to keep Dr. Willow incubated. I stood in awe at the power these boys shown. I never met people like me who could transmutate without a circle. I dropped to the floor of exhaustion and confusion. I never used my alchemy and combat training in a real fight.

"Hey, are you ok?" The blonde boy asked me giving me a hand up.

"As fine as I'm gonna be. I mean only used my best friend's blood as a weapon." I spat out.

"What are your names.." I asked still curious of the alchemic abilities.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Edward Elric here, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The armored boy named Alphonse spoke.

"Shouldn't you be Fullmetal because well you're in metal? And you're a state alchemist? I'm taller than you." asked.

Edward gave me a sour puss face and got up in my face.

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist! Besides you're only two inches taller!" He roared shaking his fist angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Still taller." I rolled my eyes.

His grew ten times and was bright red. He was going to blow any second.

"Ellie, you're gonna have to come back to Central with us. We have to add you to the report that Colonel Mustang has to do." Al spoke

That's it, Ed blew.

"What! No! We saved her ass so she doesn't go in the report!" Ed roared

I got annoyed with him so I went up and yanked his ear. Hard.

"Forget, that I tore his coat off. I fought him first." I said cheeky letting go.

Ed let out a yelp on pain afterwards. He rubbed his red ear like a baby.

"Well let's head back to the train to Central then." Al spoke not getting between us.

Ed stuck his tongue out at me and led up front with me trudging in the back. I was conflicted. I'm using this as a chance to leave Neckar for good. To leave all bad memories back home. I wouldn't be shunned by the elders of the town for my sin back when I was ten. People in Central wouldn't know. Only thing is I'm leaving Johann and Toshi's graves and I'm leaving Lilac so no one can trace me to Central. I guess with Heaven comes Hell.


	2. Remembering a Brother's Love

We finally reached the train station. Al was carrying the sphere containing the crazy doctor. He tried breaking the awkward silence but none the less, it failed. Ed was leading the group the whole time, not saying a word to me. I guess he has to be the big man to the Fuhrer and get all the credit because he isn't a big man. I am just here for the ride and a way out of Neckar.

The conductor put the sphere in the caboose and all us of got in the 4th car. Al took a whole seat to himself since he was such a big guy, forcing me to sit next to Ed as he hogged the window seat. The train whistle steamed and I was out of Neckar, forever. No turning back.

"I have a question for you both." I said finally breaking the twenty minutes of silence.

Ed poked his head up and as did Al.

"You two performed alchemy without a transmutation circle. Correct? I want to know how you two know. I'm the only one in the world that knows how to! You can't know that without committing the biggest sin in alchemy." I grated through my teeth suspecting State Alchemists found a way to do this method without human transmutation.

Ed scowled hard. His hand went into a ball and he punched his leg. Al put his head down. He then released his scowl and actually had a frown…

"Heh, Neckar isn't the only place in the world you know," Ed spoke as he took off his white glove and revealed an automail arm!

"We performed Human Transmutation. We both just wanted to see my mom smile again. So Al and I studied how to do it and we learned the truth. Because of what we did I lost my left leg but Al lost his body so to get Al's soul back I binded him to this armor. The cost of binding him to the armor cost me an arm… I'm assuming you did human transmutation too?" Ed asked sincerely.

I bit my lip. Finally someone who understands my pain, the painful after effects of doing human transmutation.

"You're absolutely right, Ed. My mother and father fought in the Ishvalan Civil War. Fuhrer King Bradley came to my house with two flags and said that they died in the line of duty. It was only my brother, Johann, and me left. We were homeless until our neighbor Dr. Arnold Scott took us in. He fed us and cared for us and even taught us both alchemy and combat. He was a former State Alchemist and was studying Automail Organs. Eventually we used our knowledge of alchemy in a bad way. We were studying how to do Human Transmutation to bring mother and father back. However that year when we figured it out, Johann got the sickness that came to Amestris and passed away. He was only 13. So I performed the human transmutation but not for my mom and dad, for Johann. However something went wrong and I went through this gate. There was a white figure who called himself the Truth saying there was a price for going through the gate. He was slowly crippling my heart and I went back through the gate. So much knowledge…." I muffled as a tear of anger went down my face.

"I woke up to Dr. Scott in a hospital bed. I was hooked up with wires galore. He said he found me half dead and the medical doctors said my heart was slowly crippling and they never seen anything like it. So Dr. Scott did the surgery where he planted an automail heart where my real one went. Days later Dr. Scott got the sickness and passed away too. After he passed, no one stood up for me. The elders called me a charm of death. People die when I'm around. I wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone except my best friend Toshi who was orphaned. The thing is I learned a lot in that gate. For example to master water alchemy and be good at alchemy in general. But I also learned that King Bradley lied. I heard my parent's voices feintly, they're alive…" I couldn't talk anymore, I couldn't keep up the tough girl facade, I broke down in tears.

Hot tears poured down my face. I placed my hand where my heart is supposed to be because I don't have a heart. I have metal.

"Ellie.. don't cry. Ed and I trying to find our original bodies too. If we find a Philosopher's Stone, we can get our bodies back and so can you. If you want, you can follow our journey for one and get your heart back, right big brother?" Al said as he put his hand on my lap.

Ed smirked and nodded his head, "Of course, as much as I don't want to have another person on board, we both have the same mission; to get our bodies back. No one should live without their bodies. Besides if you need to prove the elders wrong, you are not a death charm."

Ed put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile of hope. Maybe being an ass isn't really who he is.

*after arriving in Central*

After our train came to a stop, soldiers picked up Dr. Willow and transported him to Central Prison. The soldiers said he would taken in with cuffs that made alchemy impossible to perform. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I took a deep breath of relief.

Ed and Al motioned me to follow them to headquarters. I followed. I tried looking at the landscape of Central but the walk was only a minute

"I wonder what the colonel is gonna say. Probably 'Congrats Elric Brothers for having a girl help! Your reward is to capture this guy now. But don't forget to look for your stone!'" Ed mimicked angrily

I just laughed at Ed, for a State Alchemist, he sure does complain. Al tried calming him down but Ed is too stubborn.

"Elric brothers!" I heard a man yell.

We saw a man in a State Alchemist blue jacket. At least I think it was blue. Hard to tell at night. It was late and I'm getting tired. The guy then finally approached us. His eyes were dark and a scowl seemed natural for him. His hair was well kempt and seemed to be serious about everything.

"Elric brothers, did you forget your assignment when you got back from Neckar to detain Dr. Willow?! And oh, who is this?" The man said very upset at first but quickly dispersed that when he saw me by Ed's side.

I lifted my hand to greet the man, "I'm Ellie Dean, I'm accompanying Edward and Alphonse."

He gasped a breath of air and then smirked slightly, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Elric's superior. And I presume, Ms. Eleanor Margaret Dean, daughter of Johann the First and Piper Dean. I both fought along side them and were great people."

I attempted a half smile because he said WERE. I know they are still alive, out there, somewhere. But before that thought could go on anymore, we all heard and saw a water explosion coming from the other side of Central.

"Crap, we need to get that guy!" Ed yelled freaking out as Al followed and then I followed. It's like a big scene chase of Scooby Doo.

We ran through the labyrinth of the streets and finally saw the guy causing it. Quickly, Ed went on a street to be in front of him while Al stayed behind him. I quietly climbed a ladder of a building to be on top.

The man was big and burly and had black long hair styled upwards. He had the same coat as Mustang but he ripped off his sleeves. I could sense evil on him. You didn't need to be smart though to figure he was evil, he had two dead bodies next to him.

"Great, more practice" The guy croaked as he saw Ed and Al but not me… yet.

"Not so fast, you're gonna pay for taking those people's lives, bastard." Ed said trying to act all tough.

However, he did act a bit tough now. He clapped his hands and drew a lance from the ground! He then pointed it at the guy. He charged at the guy while Al jumped in. The brawl threw Al backwards and the guy attempted to use his transmutation circle but nothing happened.

"What the hell? The water in your arm should've boiled!"

Crap, he's a water alchemist too. Ed then took off his red coat and showed off his black tank and revealed his automail arm. The guy was astonished at this guy like Ed having an automail arm.

"Wait you're the Fullmetal Alchemist then! But how are you so little…." He said getting Ed fired up.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" He said as he charged at the guy.

Too bad for him. I jumped down on the guy while transmuting the ground he was on upward. So I smashed his head with my foot and he fell off a couple feet off the platform I made. He passed out like a baby. Win!

"What the hell, he was mine!" Ed said still fired up about being called little.

"Brother, just stop." Al chimed in.

Klop! That's all I heard as my face hit the cold hard ground. My head ricocheted a bit and my nose bled open. The guy was only faking and punched me back in the head as he fled by creating an ice path over the city and skating across. Damn, my head hurts. I want to catch that water alchemist to prove I'm better than him.

"Next time, don't mess with Isaac McDougal!" He roared over the city.

I slowly got up still holding my nose as the blood came slowly out. I kept scowling, wanting to take him down.

"Ellie! Are you ok?" Al asked.

I shook my head yes as the bleeding stopped even though I could tell I probably had a bruise on my cheek.

"Come on, let's get going back to Central Command." I said still holding my face.

We walked back there and went in the Colonel's Office. I didn't pay attnetion because the State Alchemy business isn't my thing. All I really paid attention to is that the guy is a deserter named Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist. Then this guy Maes Hughes walks in and goes crazy for meeting the "Fullmetal Alchemist" and invites us over to his house… Wait what?!

"Oh my! You have some nasty cuts on you! My wife Gracias and daughter Elicia can make you feel better!" Maes squeaked.

"Uhm…" I said taken back by his kindness.

"Don't worry about it all!" He said as he dragged us all.

We showed up at their doorstep. They were all so very nice. Elicia kept calling me her big sister. It was a wonderful feeling. I miss this feeling of family. I miss my brother Johann. I miss my mom and my dad. I miss Dr. Scott. I miss Toshi. I miss Lilac. But hopefully this legendary philosopher's stone can fix everything. It can give me my real heart and I can return to Lilac and resurrect Johann and maybe even Dr. Scott. Then I can come home to Lilac.

"Ell," Ed said in his bed that Gracia gave him.

"Yeah,"

"When we find the philosopher's stone, what are you gonna do?"

I grinned.

"Fix my heart." I said keeping it short.

"I mean after that. Are you just gonna leave Al and I and go back to Neckar?"

"I don't know yet. The only thing I'd miss from there is Lilac but I hate Neckar."

Al and Ed were both quiet as I was in one bed, Ed was in another and Al was just sitting on floor since he can't sleep or eat. Ed quickly fell asleep after that… Idiot. I then felt a cold evil sensation go up my back. I yelped and woke Ed up.

"If you're gonna act scared and wake me just come in my bed so you won't act scared then wake me up. Just don't steal my covers!" Ed roared as he motioned me.

I stuck my tongue out as I crept in his bed. It felt nice and warm. But I was still sharing with Ed though. But why was I feeling happy? Why was I suddenly dreaming about maybe drawing myself closer to him? But it was a long day and I crashed into a deep sleep for the night.

The next morning I woke up to loud booms and explosions. I quickly spat up and ran the to the window to see a block of ice. Nothing but pure white. I turned back and saw Ed and Al weren't in the room. Damn it, those idiots are probably making a mess out there fighting Isaac. I might as well help bring down the bastard.

Well I can't go out in my pj's so I quickly changed into my black leggings and black combat boots, not the kind that girly girls wear, actually combat boots that go up to my knee. Finally I put on my white and navy blue zip hoodie before putting my blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

"Sometime I wonder if getting my heart back is worth traveling with these guys." I joked as I clapped and touched the ice outside my window, melting it.

I jumped down and landed on my feet. I saw the whole town was dark and gloomy. The streets were illuminating a red aura, an evil aura at that. Just being near it made me want to cry with sadness but I had to find the guys and get Isaac.

"You guys committed the ultimate taboo! You did Human Transmutation!" I heard the husky voice croak from a block away.

There's Ed and Al then! I ran to the voice and with angry force, to shut the bastard up. It didn't even take a second to find them. They were all on top of a huge glacier and I could see Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, you aren't the only water alchemist here you know. And you really should watch your mouth!" I screamed as I clapped my hands and made the area of ice Isaac was standing on point upwards, in an attempt to stab him.

I knicked his thighs and he bled open it a bit. Great.

"And you two! Why didn't you wake me up!" I hissed at them.

Before they could reply, Isaac charged at me with his fist at all full force. I had no time to counterattack so all I could do was narely and swiftly dodge his fists.

"Seems like I can't use water because you know all the things to counter with heh," He croaked.

"You seem a little too su-" I was cut off by him punching me in the gut and I rolled over on the ground winded.

I tried to quickly to get up but before I had to catch my breath. I saw Ed in front of me, using his alchemy to ward back Isaac. I didn't even have to look to see he had a cold blank stare at Isaac.

"Don't you touch her." He coldly whispered as Isaac, who was hurt from Ed's alchemic blast, ran away afraid.

I slowly got up on my feet to help chase him down to bring him into custody. Al was ahead but he suddenly stopped in the alley way. I peered in front of him to see a dead Isaac and a King Bradley. It was horrible. Isaac's limbs were cut off and I know Bradley is an expert swordsman.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, when did you show up…" Al asked amazed.

He gave a warm smile, "Just trying to help. And oh my, hello again Ms. Eleanor. What a pleasant surprise to find you with the Elrics."

I kind of gave an uneasy smile and wave. "Yeah, I'm traveling with them now. I'm learning how to be a better alchemist with them." I lied through my teeth trying to not mention the Philosopher's Stone so he wouldn't know why I needed it.

He gave another smile and walked away like nothing happened at all. Really weird here but then again, in Neckar nothing exciting happens and this was a journey. Weird stuff happens on journeys.

"We should get going to the train station to Leore. I heard there may be a Philosopher's Stone there." Ed said walking away.

I ran up to him and gave a whack on the head.

"Why didn't you wake me up! I could've helped!"

"Because you threatened to boil my blood if we didn't let you sleep in!" He screamed back.

We gave each other death glares while Al just sighed. Ed does have a point though, nothing gets in the way of my sleep. Apparently not even the fate of Central. Oh well, next stop Leore with Al and Bonehead.


	3. Mind Reading

After getting off the train, Ed mentioned the idea of getting something to eat, which I didn't mind. We stopped at this little hut where an old man made different kinds of soups. Hungry as could be, I got the steamy homemade shrimp ramen with cold milk to drink. The garlicky shrimp was heaven on earth and the cold milk was so refreshing. But I couldn't stop hearing the guy's radio that had some religious guy spurring words about faith and Leto. To me, it's all ancient stories that our ancestors told that got skewed by the oral tradition of passing them on.

"So do you think it's here, Ed?" I asked slurping my broth.

"I have a good feeling this time. I heard the priest here can perform miracles without abiding by the Laws of Equivalent Exchange. He can only do that with one thing only,"

"A Philosopher's Stone." Al finished.

We finished our soups and I looked at Al, who couldn't eat anything. I feel bad for him, I mean having my heart gone is bad, but he doesn't have a heart or body. No wonder why Ed wants the Philosopher Stone so badly, it's mainly for Alphonse, not him.

I then noticed soup man was watching us creepily. I gave him a death stare.

"Are you guys circus freaks?" He asked eyeing us up.

Ed and I were fuming while Al remained calm as always.

"Do we look like circus freaks?" Ed glared hardly as his stare shut the guy up.

We finally got up and paid but Al's gigantic knee bumped the ledge where the radio spewing mumbo-jumbo and smashed it to the ground!

"You broke my radio!" The soup guy yelled.

"I can fix it, watch." Al said with a cheery tone.

He pulled on some chalk and drew a transmutation circle and placed the radio inside the center. Al was actually drawing a huge crowd; it's like these people never seen alchemy before. Anyways, Al placed his hands on the circle and transmuted the clock back together. Then a came a flood of 'oohs and ahhhs' from the townspeople.

"How?! How did you do that? You must be sent from the Sun God, Leto!" The soup man cried.

"It's just alchemy." Al replied nonchalantly.

The townspeople were puzzled. They still didn't understand.

"What's the Leto you're talking about?" I asked getting a hunch; Leto may be a clue to the stone.

"He's the Sun God we worship. However, he gave his power to our Father Cornello who is our leader. Our Father represents our god. He has the power of god and performs miracles and can resurrect the dead! You two can see his wonder in a couple of minutes as he does a miracle from his church." He proclaimed.

"Lies." I coldly spat as Ed, Al and me walked away knowing our next course of action.

No one can perform Human Transmutation with the performance of a deity from years of miscommunicated storytelling, however it could happen from the help of a Philosophers Stone. Even with the help of a Philosopher's Stone, I still know Human Transmutation isn't possible. As much as I wanna believe I can bring back Johann, I know I can't. It was even dumb of me to even learn how to do it to bring back my mom and dad like originally planned because they aren't even dead!

I made a fist and punched my thigh with anger.

"Hey, calm down, ok? We are going to get the stone so you can get your heart back and Al and me can our bodies back." Ed poked at me.

"That's not it. I just wish I never did this stupid transmutation so I wouldn't be looking for this dumb stone and using a heart made of automail. I just wish Johann never died from this sickness."

Al put his hand on my head and Ed stopped in his tracks on our way to the church. He looked back at me with a face of pain.

"Our mom died from the sickness too. Our dad is out there in the world too. We know what you feel. But never let the sadness take over your drive. Now come on, we have a stone to find." Ed comforted me as he rubbed my shoulder. Thank you, Ed. Thank you

After our sentimental moment, we arrived at the square in front of the church, where Father Cornello was to perform his miracle of the day according to the townspeople of Leore. Ed and I, being shorties, couldn't see at all. Ed improvised by putting his suitcase up vertically and stood on top. Al motioned for me to hop on his back so I did then climbed up and wrapped my legs around his armored hollow head like a five year old on his dad at a carnival.

The church tower rung the hour of noon and suddenly the sky started raining cherry blossom petals. It looked beautiful but this wasn't natural. I gazed as the petals danced to the ground as the townspeople chanted the priest's name. Finally, he came out of his hiding and opened his shutters.

"Hello all!" The fat bald man roared.

I looked closer to see if he could have a Philosopher's Stone on his body. I couldn't see much though because we were so far away. Anyways, after Cornello greeted Leore, he grabbed the pink and airy cherry blossom that fluttered down in his hands. He cupped the flower petal and red light came out of his palms. After that, a glass flower was above him and decorated the church wall. It was very ornate but should've not happened since the flower was organic and the glass decoration is inorganic, alchemically impossible.

"What the hell?" I yelled while I jerked my body out of anger. My balance got off then and I had to rebalance as Al went "ohh woahh" trying to help me rebalance.

"Hm, he's able to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Plus he made organic matter into inorganic material. That is impossible, unless…." Al trailed.

"He's got a Philosopher's Stone. I know he does. I have a good feeling this time." Ed finished off.

Father Cornello's charade was short and finished up in a minute later. All the people of Leore dispersed and went back to their normal lives as if nothing happened. The girls and boys went back to play while the men and women returned to their ruts. This left the three of us, where we stood in the middle of the town square. Ed plopped off his suitcase while Al gently let me down.

The breeze was picking up and the sun was slowly going to start heading down.

"So what now? We think he has this stone but how do we get it? This guy is basically their leader; we can't just waltz in there. To them, we're just common people trying to talk to a God." I explained

Ed just ignored me and started walking right into the church. He just left me and Al right there. Sometimes, Ed can be too much to himself but we have to trust the guy right now. For all I know, he could be giving me my heart back soon.

We entered the church and we entered the altar room. It was so weird. All these creepy statues of naked angels and the air were filled with dust. And I heard this girl in the front praying. I didn't understand a word. I don't understand prayers. But Ed walked right up to her.

"Prayers, huh? You should give studying alchemy a try, you might learn more." Ed said taking a seat on the grey pew.

I finally got it.

"Yeah, really. Talking to yourself isn't going to solve problems, science will." I followed up.

"What are you talking about in the house of God? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The dark hair girl yelled.

Al yanked me to the side by my right arm.

"What are you two doing? You guys are being so rude."

I motioned for him to let go of my arm. I never saw Al this upset. He's usually calm and happy.

"Al, are you deaf? Ed said that he's going to piss a follower off then say that he needs to repent his sins and the follower will take us to Father Cornello to repent." I said matter of fact.

Al seemed a bit puzzled.

"Ellie, Ed never said that.. but look," Al pointed.

"Of course, I will take you to Father Cornello. He could cure you of your arrogant ways and lustful thoughts shared between you two!" The girl spoke while pointing at Ed and me.

Ed and I were about to charge at the girl but of course Alphonse was the voice of reason and pulled us back by our hoods. That girl is pissing me off, I know for a fact that Ed doesn't have lustful thoughts about me and I don't have any about him! Al sighed as he kept us under control as we both were fuming. I'm just happy this girl is taking us to Father Cornello.

"So, what makes you follow this Letoism crap? By the way I'm Ellie Dean, sorry for not introducing myself." I asked as Al jabbed me for that comment and Ed jabbed him for jabbing me.

"My name is Rose. I follow Leto for my fiance. When he died last year, Father Cornello said if I follow his beliefs, he could bring him back. Father Cornello promised me that." She said hopeful with a smile spread on her light face.

This Father Cornello guy definitely is out there. He should know Human Transmutation is something that can't be promised. I have a really bad feeling about this guy. And this place. The halls get dimmer and dimmer and more eerie. The only thing that lit the halls was torches. Plus there's no water here to boost my alchemy in case a fight will happen. My gut says there probably will be. I looked at Ed and I spoke with my eyes that there probably is trouble ahead. He nodded back to let me know he understands.

Weird, Ed and I have been talking to each other a lot lately, not verbally but through gestures, eyes, and minds. Maybe that's why Al seemed puzzled earlier, when Ed and I don't talk verbally, I think everyone knows what we are saying.

Anyways, Rose led us to a circular chamber. Father Cornello proudly stood tall at his balcony while the guards filled the perimeter. Father Cornello had a sinister smirk. Crap.

"Thank you for bringing The Fullmetal Alchemist to me Rose,"

The guards ran up to Edward and me and put us behind their spears. The main guard held a gun towards both Ed and I. Al was left unguarded. And another person that thinks Al is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I am seriously questioning this city's intelligence at this point.

"You guys are really pissing me off!" I yelled as I flipped the guard behind me into the guy holding the gun. Ed mirrored me. The gun swept across the floor and landed at the confused Rose's feet. Her eyes were large and filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Bastards." Ed finished off.

Father Cornello seemed truly pissed off. His anguish vanished and turned a smile, not a cheerful smile but a truly grim smile.

"So you think you brats won? Rose, dear, pick up that gun."

Rose shakingly picked up the gun. She grabbed it by two hands but her trembling hands showed that she never even held a gun once in her life. She pointed low at the ground. She looked back up at Father Cornello, her puppet master.

"Now I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist." He spoke with malice.

Rose took a gasp of air while the three of us had a vengeful brow. She is his little puppet and she's too blind to even see with this idea of God clouding her mind with false hope.

Rose began breaking down in tears and cocked the gun at Al. Oh geeze. Al then began shaking his hands in defense wildly.

"No, it's not me!" Al defended while Ed was about ready to blow a gasket.

"NOOO! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Not him, me, damn it!" Ed screamed like a child while Father Cornello and Rose had a shocked look across their faces.

"Oh geeze, really Ed?" I asked sighing as Ed gave me an angry look.

Father Cornello just chuckled as Rose now pointed the gun at Ed. Ed had a cold blank stare as the gun was pointed at him. He showed no fear.

"Fine, Rose. Go ahead and shoot. But just remember even if you shoot, it won't make a difference." He scoffed.

"You lie!"

"Rose stop it! Following orders from a man like him is hopeless. He's been lying to you the whole time. He has no power to bring the dead back to life. Nobody in this world has that power. And the only way he performs these so-called miracles is through a Philosopher's Stone. And it's on your ring, you lying bastard!" I screamed finally noticing the shiny red ball on his ring.

The small red orb glistened when I called its name. Father Cornello laughed and spoke, "Little girl, I have no clue what you're talking about. Besides what reason do you need a Philosopher's Stone? It's a big boy toy, not for a fan girl of the Elrics. And Rose did you forget who was there for you when your fiancé died? Me. And this is how you repay me?"

I cringed when he called me little and a fan girl. Before I could attack the bastard, Rose went berserk with the gun and fired two shots without good aim. One hit Al's headpiece and knocked it across the floor along with his body from the impact. The final one hit me in my supposed heart. I fell backwards but the only thing that hurt was my dignity from getting shot by her. My automail couldn't be dented by a gunshot fired from a girl like her.

Al retrieved his helmet while I propped myself up. "That wasn't nice." He spoke as Rose fainted when she saw Al and me unharmed. Cornello gasped with anger and shock, mostly anger.

"You all are starting to piss me off. No matter, I will unleash my chimera!"

The gates along the side opened and hybrid of a lion, lizard and bird ran out at Ed. He tried to jump on Ed but he held out his automail leg in an attempt to kick him. The chimera dug his claws into his leg, idiot. His claws shattered and the distraught creature tried to bite Ed's head off but Ed guarded with his automail arm and the bite on that made his teeth break into pieces.

"Now stop playing around and give me the stone!" Ed screamed as he gave a lethal kick to the chimera into the ceiling.

Ed's pant leg was ripped showing his grey leg and his coat was torn off to show his automail arm and the scars around it when he had the surgery to implant it. He now had his black undershirt showing and shown his muscles off well. For a guy a little bit tinier than me, he sure had some muscle. Crap what am I thinking? Not now, I mean there's a psycho we're trying to fight!

"You really think you won? You are a novice and I won't hand the stone over to a novice like you!" Cornello screamed as he transmutated a gun. Crap.

"Let's go!" I ordered as Al picked up a now conscious Rose

Bullets were flying left and right. Al was behind Ed and me protecting us with his armor. But all we were heading for was the wall, great. However, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted an ornate gate and we ran right through it while the fat bald priest was chasing us with his large gun.

"So what do we do now? Keep running? We have to beat him." Al asked as we made a sharp left into some armed guards.

I saw a guard had a can of water on the ground and clapped my hands and transmuted the water to burst out and splash the guards with intensely hot water to escape quickly. We finally lost Father Cornello for a bit as we sat outside the square where Father Cornello originally had his performance.

"I have an idea. Al, go on top of the tower. That's where his speakers are when he broadcasts his speeches. I have an idea, just make sure you hold it up for everyone to able to hear. Ell, let's head back into his office." Ed ordered as Al went his own way with Rose and Ed and I raced back in the church.

After a couple of twists and turns, we finally found his office with a sign on it saying, "Father Cornello's Office." How secretive and menacing. Ed then began rummaging through his desk and threw pencils, bibles and papers around the room.

"Care to explain?" I asked after Ed finally found a tiny grey box attached to a mic that was labeled on and off with a rusty red switch on it.

"Father Cornello is only powerful through his loyal subjects but if he accidentally and unknowingly tells Leore that he isn't a powerful subject of God and uses a Philosopher's Stone, they'll turn on him and make it easier for us to grab the stone." Ed said propping his body on the wooden desk.

I walked over to the window and looked down at all the villagers going about their daily lives. I saw little girls in their sundresses gamboling down the paths while a little boy was playing with his mother. Soon, everything they know and trust will be taken away. I want the stone but I feel bad sacrificing other lives for it.

"Soon, I'll get you your heart back and you go back to your old life." Ed promised giving me a thumbs up.

I looked down for a second at my feet. "Ed, I have no where to go once I get it back. I have no one. No family or friends. To be honest, I'm scared of the life I will live once I get my heart." I said somberly as I cupped my hands over left breast where my heart lays.

"Then I guess you're just gonna be stuck with Al and me." He said happily.

I was taken back by this and gasped at the shock of the offer, "Wait really Ed? I-" I tried to start but was interrupted by the slamming of the door opening. And of course it was no other than the fat priest himself.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Ed flip the ON-switch of the broadcasting system. We both looked at each other, non-verbally saying, "Make him talk."

"Listen Father Cornello, just fess it up that you have a Philosopher's Stone and hand it over. It's blatantly obvious but why are using it making only little petty miracles in a small village?" I asked teasing him.

"I don't have to answer to a little girl like you!" He slammed his fists.

Ed propped off the desk and spoke, "You're right, you don't. But I have the same question and you wouldn't want me to get the military involved would you? I could get Fuhrer King Bradley right now to give me an army." What a great liar.

Taken back by Ed's threat, Father Cornello sighed with defeat but still somehow had the power to smirk.

"If you must know, I want to take over Amestris. But to do that I needed my Philosopher's Stone to be more powerful. Then one day, I came upon this little town and tricked into thinking I was some figure of God. Now I have faithful followers, faithful followers who would lay down their lives for me! I can sacrifice their lives to make the stone more powerful and leave me in charge of this country. Who knows, if you guys help me maybe I can carve out a piece for you two. Haaa!" Father Cornello started to manically laugh then Ed joined in. Oh brother.

I shook my head while placing my right hand on my forehead sighing at his stupidity and how easy he was to trick. Father Cornello was confused and angry that Ed was laughing. Cornello was about to have a fit.

"And you call me a novice. Ha! I think you just lost all your followers." Ed laughed while showing him the beaten up old grey box that was ON. I then pointed outside to a disrupted town with anger. We took Cornello's followers away, one of his vital power sources.

"Why you brats! And to think I was going to give you a piece. Now feel the wrath of the Stone!" Father Cornello then transmuted the gun onto him but it rebounded and it became attached to him and he grew five times his size.

Crap. We have to finish him off now but we can't do it here.

"Can't catch me!" I teased while running down the hallway dragging Ed by his pant's loop.

"Be careful there!" Ed whined while being dragged.

A quick turn and we were in the alter room. Not so soon, Father Cornello was there and fuming. I clapped my hands and had a ball of energy surging at my grasp. I jumped up and blasted the force at his forehead. He fell back a couple feet but he swatted me in midair like I was a fly.

I fell down to the ground and saw Ed do the same thing but only at his abdominal region. But Ed fell down right next to me too because just like me, he was swatted down. Ed then transmuted his automail arm into a blade and Father Cornello's hand was coming down full force. Ed blocked the attack with his blade but Cornello and Ed were at a standstill fighting each other's strength.

"Water!" I screamed when I saw a pool of water in a fountain next to the alter.

I clapped my hands and made the water boil at great intensity and moved it into his eyes; each second I made it hotter and hotter. Father Cornello was screaming with pain and couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"How does it feel to be beaten by the fist of God?!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands and made the hand of the stone statue of Leto grow in size and punch Father Cornello down into the ground so hard, it made him revert back to his original form.

Ed then ran up to him and grabbed Father Cornello by the head and beat his head with his own and screamed, "Just give me the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Ed!" I screamed as I pulled him off the already beaten down priest.

The stone in his golden ring, went to a black soot color and released itself from its holder. It fell on the ground and I let go of Ed to grabbed the Stone. But when I grabbed it, it turned to dust and blew away with the draft. What? How can this be?

"Are you kidding me…" I asked raising my tone.

"All of this for a damn fake." Ed said angrily.

We then walked away from Father Cornello's half conscious body but before we left the room I spoke, "I think you just got beat by a little fangirl."

We left the room and Ed pulled me away by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and also to help keep himself up after pounding his head into the priest's.

"You really just had to beat your head on him? How does your head feel now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ah, shut it." He spat back rubbing his frontal region.

We finally reached the outside of Leore and Al was at the square waiting for us. He looked down at us waiting for us to give him the Philosopher's Stone.

"It was a fake." Ed said sounding defeated.

"So we came all this way, for nothing…" Al asked heartbroken.

I clenched my fists with anger. We ruined a whole village for nothing. We took away what they believed in but it shouldn't matter since what they believed in were lies and we brought them to the light of Leto; he doesn't exist.

"Guys, I know you're gonna get your bodies back." I smiled.

"And you'll get your heart back, right brother?" Al asked.

"Of course, we all three will get it back at the same time, no one will be left behind." Ed smiled at me. When he smiled at me though, I felt my face get hotter. Almost like I was blushing, but I never blush.

I wasn't paying attention and when Ed put his hand out in front of me, I almost fell over. I was about to say something but I saw why Ed stopped me. Rose was in front of us. She still had the gun and pointed it at us while tears were flooding down her face.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" She cried.

I shook my head and spoke, "Rose, it was a fake."

Her hands trembled more and her tears were pouring down harder. She couldn't take the truth.

"You lie! You are keeping it to yourself to revive your dead mother and your dead brother. I want my fiance back!" She screamed.

She did not just cross that line. I don't care if Al told her about why I wanted the stone but don't ever talk about Johann like that. He was my older brother, not something to talk about in trivial conversation.

"YOU, shut your mouth! People don't come back from the dead Rose, not ever." Ed said on the verge of tears.

"But faith is all I had left, what do I believe in now?!" She whined and fell to her knees on the sandy dirt ground.

"That's for you to find out." Al finished as we walked past her to go back to the train station.

When I passed the distraught girl, I heard her mutter something about the man with wax wings which melted and she looked at Ed when she whispered that. I feel bad for her, years of mind control are gone and she has no clue how to be herself. She has no clue on how to be Rose. I'm glad no one can take away how to be Ellie from me. But now my main concern is not just being me; it's getting all of me back.


End file.
